


you just hold me and I won't ever let you go (our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and times are forever frozen still)

by bloodaccusedstones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sick Danny, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodaccusedstones/pseuds/bloodaccusedstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you look back over to her, she’s staring at the open bowl, eyeing the soup.  She’s looking greyish still; her skin looks like hell and the bags under her eyes are very prominent, and the air smells like sickness: stale and mucus filled coughs. You know that when she’s sick she doesn’t eat much but you don’t think she’s eaten in a while. “Danny,” you whisper. She drags her tired eyes up to meet yours. “Just try a little bit, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you just hold me and I won't ever let you go (our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and times are forever frozen still)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from tumblr: "Danny gets sick and Carmilla takes care of her and Danny has never had someone take care of her when she is sick before because she is a foster kid. And it's cute and adorable and they are in love?"  
> Prepare yourself for sickening fluff.  
> Ask and you shall receive.

///

Trees flash by your vision as you run as fast as you can, paws slamming against the ground. You can hear her thundering through the forest behind you and so you run faster. You crash through the foliage and stop running as your paws splash into the blue water of the little pond. She breaks through the treeline not long after you, panting and her paws hit the ground heavily with every step towards you. You meow at her and she barks back.

Sloshing through the water, you walk up to where she’s sitting in the grass and flick the water that collected on your tail in her face. She growls at you and while you’re walking away, she bites down on your tail. Hard.

You screech and hiss at her, try to claw her but miss because she hops out of the way.

Stupid wolf.

You leave her behind and walk along the shoreline, paws splashing the water. She jogs up to you and nudges you shoulder with hers. A growl escapes your throat and you swish your tail back and forth violently. She tilts her giant, russet head, ears forward, and you can just see the smug grin on her stupid wolf face. You hiss.

She bites you ear and softly pulls; you softly meow and push her hindquarters with yours. You yank your ear from her teeth, lick her face, and start walking through the water again.

She follows, lumbering next to you, occasionally nudging your shoulder with her nose.

///

You shift back into your human form when you find a tree stump to sit on. While sitting on it, you look through the small, thin trees and look at the water. The moon and stars are out tonight, reflecting of the small waves, making it shimmer. It’s so beautiful, you think you can stare at it forever. You hear Danny crashing through the branches, her heavy body breaking everything it runs into, and you shake your head. She walks through the trees and up to you legs, nudging your knee with her cold nose. You reach down at pat her head.

She looks up at you and you’re entranced by her blue eyes. They’re like icicles, glaciers, and her iris swirls with dark blue streaks. They contrast with her rosewood hair so beautifully and you know that you can stare at her forever and never get bored, forget the night lit pond or the glowing stars.

You move off the stump and sit down next to her. She shuffles closer to you, practically sitting in your lap, and you grab fistfuls of her fur in your hands. She sniffs and buries her nose in your ebony hair, breathing in the smell of your shampoo and whatever scent you picked up when you ran through the woods. Your hands run through her fur up to her neck and across her back where they rest on her flanks.

Your nose buried into her chest, you listen to her wild heart slowly beating inside her chest. The rhythmic thumping lulls you into the hazy in between of falling asleep and staying awake.  

///

You’re wrapped up in Danny’s arms, laying on the comfortable mattress on Danny’s bed, sheets pooled around your naked waist.

“Jolly Green.”

“What?”

“You elbow is currently residing in my ribcage and I'm asking you to remove it.”

“Carm, what does that even mean?”

“Move your elbow. It’s jabbing me in the side.”

“Oh, my bad.”

She moves her arm so it’s not digging into the spaces between your ribs and you take a deep breathe. Her fingers are playing with your hair and you roll over and rest your chin on her bare chest. You place your arm on her shoulder and you’re laying on top of Danny now, and she stops playing with your hair and starts running her fingertips down your back, feeling the notches in your spine. You can hear her chest rattling with every intake of breathe and it worries you.

“Beanpole?”

“Hm?”

“Are you getting sick?” She looks down at you.

“No...why do you ask?”

“Your lungs sound like an old man’s.”

“Well, that’s nice,” she nudges your side.

“Just don’t cough phlegm on me if you do get sick.”

“Ew...maybe I will.”

“Danny, don’t.”

She shoves your shoulder and you roll off of her unceremoniously. You would’ve fallen off the bed if she didn’t grab your arm and wrap one of her gargantuan legs around your waist and pull you back towards her. Your back hits her chest and you can hear her laugh rumbling in her chest. You reach back and blindly slap her leg.

“Ow! Carm, what the fuck?!”

“Serves you right, Paul Bunyan.”

You flip out of her arms and push her on her back by her shoulder, the sharp bone cutting into the soft flesh of your palm. Throwing a leg over her waist, you straddle her and place your hands on her chest.

“That’s a new name.”

“What can I say? Creativity swims in my head like the Baltic Sea.”

She cocks her head, narrowing her eyes.

“You’re full of bullshit, you mosquito.”  

“Oh, you wound me.”

She laughs loudly and you find yourself grinning. Her hair is flowered out on the pillow underneath her head, ginger color somehow bright in the darkness of night. You think her hair has been woven with the finest silk and the licking flames of the wildest forest fires. Her eyes, which are scrunched together with laughter, are cut from the brightest diamond, carved from the icebergs of the Arctic. Her unapologetic beauty never fails to leave you speechless.

“You’re staring,” she whispers. You jump slightly; you didn’t even realize she had stopped laughing. You give her a lopsided smile.

“I like staring at you.”

“You’re just trying to get in my pants.”

You look down at her bare chest, then yours, and look back at her moonstone blue eyes.

“Too late.”

She smacks your shoulder and chuckles at you.

“You think you’re hot stuff, don’t you?”

“Don’t you?”

“Don’t turn the question around.”

“You do though, or else I wouldn’t be in your bed, naked, still a bit sweaty from the previous fuck.”

“Yeah, yeah. You think I’m hot stuff.”

“Right,” you drawl. “Somehow, I’ve been seduced by long, gangly appendages and a brash mouth.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like my mouth.”

“I don’t.”

“Hmhm.”

“I don’t.”

She yanks you down by the back of your neck, kissing you hard and roughly. Her hands tangle in your hair and your hands grip her shoulders.

Alright, maybe you do like her mouth...and her. Maybe.

///

You’re curled into her side and she’s tapping out a beat against your skinny ribs, humming something. You’re very tired (you haven’t been sleeping too well) and her voice has this soothing quality to it.

“Sing out loud.” She stops.

“...No.”

“Please?”

“Why?”

“Your voice is pretty and I’m tired.”

You loathe that you sound so needy but her voice really is beautiful and you love to hear the sound of it wafting through her dorm. You only catch bits of her vocals when she doesn’t know you’re listening and you always wish she would continue.

“It’s kind of a sad song.”

“It’s okay.”

She looks a bit nervous so you kiss her shoulder and repeat, “It’s okay.” However, that doesn’t do the trick so you huddle into her closer, absorbing her body heat. You’re almost asleep when you hear her voice gently wash over you, powerful but soft, like a bird’s wings.

“I'm gonna steer clear, burn up in your atmosphere. I'm gonna steer clear, 'cause I'd die if I saw you. I'd die if I didn't see you there. See you there. I think I'm gonna stay, gonna stay in the gray. Think I’m gonna stay. And all the street lights say never mind never mind. And the canyon lines say never mind. Sunset says we see this all the time, never mind, never you mind.”

Her sweet voice rolls into oblivion as you gently fall asleep, glued to her side.

///

“I heard that.”

“Heard what?”

“That cough. You’re getting sick.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Danielle, just try to take care of yourself.”

“Aw, is the anemic bat worried about me?”

“No, I’m sure the sasquatch in you is resistant to sickness.”

“Haha, very funny.”

“I try to be humorous.”

“Whatever.”

///

“Danielle, please try to not get sick.”

“...Alright.”

///

Your knuckles tap on the large oak door twice. While waiting for a response from the other side of the door, you tighten your grip on the plastic bag you’re carrying and look behind you. There’s a bunch of very tall women standing behind you, all looking suspicious and slightly angry at you. The smell of forest and dew hangs in the air; some of them must’ve been out on a run earlier. A weak, “What?”, draws your attention away from the small army of werewolves behind you to the door. You open it roughly, walking inside quickly, and slam the door shut.

“You couldn’t have called off your dogs?” You walk over to her desk, which is covered with papers and writing utensils. Rolling your eyes, you pick the papers, make them into a nice, neat pile, and place the stack on the edge of the desk. You place the plastic bag you’re holding on the desk, pulling out a tupperware bowl.

“They don’t like you.”

“I gathered that much.”

“Carmilla,” Danny groans as she rolls over in her bed to face you.

“Danny,” you mimic. She grunts at you and you laugh silently.

“Is that food?”

“Yes, little puppy. Time to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

You turn around with the bowl in your hands and look at her, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re always hungry, Gingersnap.”

“I can’t eat, Vamp.”  

“Just, here, just take it,” You shove the bowl in her hand. She sighs and sits up slowly, well, tries to sit up. You place a hand behind her back, wrap your other arm through her arms and around her front, and gently, slowly, raise her into a sitting position.

“Thanks,” she mutters. “Where’d you get the food?”

“Laura,” you say and Danny hums. “She’s worried about you.”

“Isn’t she always? And she worries about you more than me.”

“She’s practically our mother,” you push some of her hair off her forehead. You walk over to her mini fridge and pull out a packet of blood, making yourself a cup to drink.

“Carm, I tried to not get sick.”

“I know, Danielle,” you say. “What do you have again? Strep?” You plop down on her bed next to her, a glass of blood in hand.

“Pneumonia.”

“Ah,” you take a sip from your cup. When you look back over to her, she’s staring at the open bowl, eyeing the soup.  She’s looking greyish still; her skin looks like hell and the bags under her eyes are very prominent, and the air smells like sickness: stale and mucus filled coughs. You know that when she’s sick she doesn’t eat much but you don’t think she’s eaten in a while. “Danny,” you whisper. She drags her tired eyes up to meet yours. “Just try a little bit, okay?”

She hesitantly nods and takes the spoon you’re holding.

///

She eats three spoonfuls.

That’s better than you expected.

///

“I’m going to get you sick.”

“I’m dead, remember? Illnesses don’t affect me.”

“But I’m all sweaty and gross and I need to take a shower.”

“I’m using your body heat.”

“Bloodsucker and heatsnatcher.”

“Shut up, that isn’t even a real word.”

///

“Thank you,” she whispers into your hair one night. She’s been sick for three days and you’ve been over at her dorm everyday, despite the ruffled fur of Danny’s Sorority Sisters.

“Always,” you whisper back.

She’s the little spoon today, which you know looks like a mess of limbs and is probably a hilarious sight. Danny’s bones creaked when she moved and you had jumped behind her and held her before she could even move two inches towards you.

Her hands are resting on yours, which are wrapped around her front and resting on her abdomen. Your face is buried in her ruby hair and you breath in the smell of day old rain, fresh picked flowers and gentle wind.

“I just-I’m not...I’m not used to someone actually caring about me.”

The quiet confession barely hits your ears. You don’t move or say anything, just press your lips to her neck, leaving a kiss on her skin.

“My...I told you I’m an orphan, remember?” She must feel you nod because she continues. “In the orphanage they never really cared for you. Well, they did with basic needs but not emotionally. Not really. You had to defend yourself, it’s was just you and you alone. After I turned 14 I knew I wasn’t going to be adopted because I was too old and not cute, so I just started helping out the younger ones. But they never took care of me so I don’t...I’m not used to it.”

“Always the leader,” you mumble into her hair and squeeze her closer to you.

“It’s nice, but I’m afraid to admit that because I don’t want it to be taken away from me.”

“Hey,” you say, pressing her stomach with two fingers. She rolls around to face you. Her eyes are so tired and she looks so old and sad, and for a second you wonder if that’s what you look like. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She nods and looks down at your chin.

You're saddened to think that someone wouldn't want someone as good as Danny. Anger is what you feel towards her birth family.

Her wings were snipped when she was born and she cannot soar if she doesn't know how to fly, if she never has before. Her potential in life is as loud and full as a hummingbird's wings; quick but steady, always flapping and keeping itself up.

She is an orphan and she thinks she is an unwanted soul. It breaks your undead heart to know she thinks so little of herself. You try to show her, convince her everyday that she is wanted, that she can fly. You try your best. You know she can soar, that she is soaring high above people's heads; you just wish she could see that. You only wish to fly alongside her.

You run your fingers down her back and shoulder blades, feeling the invisible trunks of her wings that protrude from her shoulders.

“Danielle, I promise you that."

Her eye shoot up to yours and you’re serious; you don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

///

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

(You can’t imagine being anywhere else than in her arms.)

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Danny sings is "In Your Atmosphere" by John Mayer.


End file.
